All Heroes United
All Heroes United is a film distributed by different film companies, including Senator, in Europe, The USA and others. Cast *'Justin Chatwin' as Goku, the main hero of the movie and leader of AHU. *'Edward Asner '''as '''Carl Federickson', father of Goku. *'Ryan Reynolds '''as '''Green Lantern' *'John Travolta' as Bolt *'Wesley Snipes' as Blade *'James Caviezel' as Kainan *'Gerald Butler' as King Leonidas *'Ray Winstone' as Beowulf *'Freddie Highmore' as Astro Boy *'Keanu Reeves' as Neo *'Daniel Craig' as James Bond *'Alex Pettyfer' as Alex Rider *'Angelina Jolie' as Lara Croft *'Harrison Ford' as Indiana Jones *'Hugh Jackman' as Wolverine *'Peter Cullen' as Optimus Prime *'Ron Perlman' as Hellboy *'Edward Norton' as The Hulk *'Tobey Maguire' as Spider-Man *'Patrick Stewart' as Captain Luc-Picard *'Bill Paxton' as Jeff Tracey *'Milla Jovovich' as Alice *'Antonio Bandaras' as Zorro *'Edward Hirsch' as Speed Racer *'Christian Bale' as Batman *'Mike Myers' as Austin Powers *'Owen Wilson' as Lightning McQueen *'Brandon Routh' as Superman *'Rowan Atkinson' as Johnny English *'Halle Berry' as Storm *'Ben Barnes' as Prince Caspian *'Kristen Kreuk' as Chun-Li *'Channing Tatum' as Duke *'Chris Pine' as Captain James T. Kirk *'Robert Pattinson '''as '''Edward Cullen' *'Daniel Radcliffe' as Harry Potter *'Robert Downey Jr.' as Iron Man *'Gabriel Macht' as The Spirit *'Bruce Willis' as John McClaine *'Nicholas Cage' as Ghost Rider *'Ioan Gruffudd' as Mr. Fantastic *'Thomas Jane' as The Punisher *'Reese Witherspoon' as Ginormica *'Steven Straight' as D'Leh *'Ejilah Wood' as Frollo and 9''' *'''Gianna Jun '''as '''Saya *'Billy Cadrup' as Dr. Manhattan *'Patrick Wilson' as Nite Owl II *'Jacky Earle Haley' as Roscarch *'Malin Akerman' as Silk Spectre II *'Matthew Goode' as Ozymandiias *'Jeffrey Dean Morgan' as The Comedian *'Jackie Chan' as Chon Wang *'James Marsten' as Cyclops *'Peter Weller' as Robocop *'Slvester Stallone' as Judge Dredd *'Caleb Guss' as Jason Voorhees, the main antagonist of the movie and leader of all villains *'Hugo Weaving' as Megatron, Leader Of The Decepticons *'Ralph Finnes' as Lord Voldemort *'Neal McDonough' as M. Bison *'Roland Kickinger' as T-800 Model 101 *'Eric Bana' as Nero, leader of the Romulans *'Luke Goss' as Prince Nuada *'Jet Li' as Dragon Emperor *'Mickey Rourke' as Darrius Sayle *'James Marsters' as Lord Piccolo *'Ian McKellen' as Magneto *'Sergio Castellitto' as King Miraz *'Bill Kingsley' as The Hood *'Kevin Spacey' as Lex Luthor *'Christopher Lee' as Saruman the White *'James Earl Jones' as Darth Vader *'Susan Sarandon' as Queen Narissa *'Peter Dinklange' as Simon Barsinister *'Bill Nighy' as Davey Jones & Leonard Saber *'Jason Lee' as Syndrome *'John Boylan '''as '''Enik' *'Teri Hatcher '''as '''The Other Mother/ The Beldam' *'Segourney Weaver '''as '''Frieda' *'Christopher Plummer '''as '''Charles F. Muntz' *'Matt Gerald '''as Jason's technician '''Lyle Wainfleet' *'Koyuki '''as Jason's love '''Onigen' *'Hank Azaria '''as '''Kahmunrah', Jason's father Release October 20 2015 Distributors *Helkon SK *Senator Entertainment *Virgin Films *Milkyway Image *1492 Pictures *Overture Pictures *Capcom *Marvel *Hasbro *Sega *Nintendo *Namco *Taito *Treasure *Konami *Toei *DC Comics *Concert Pictures International *Tatsunoko *Kaleidoscope Entertainment *E1 Entertainment In one of the scenes, Goku mentions Heath Ledger's death- "2008 you died, Heath, but you are not the Joker anymore..." Filming took place everywhere around the globe. Logos at the beginning: E1 Entertainment, Kaledoscope Entertainment, Sega, Helkon SK, Senator, Capcom, Hasbro, Marvel, Toei, DC Comixs, Tatsunoko, Konami, Namco, Nintendo, Taito, Treasure, Concert Pictures International The film begins in Camp Crystal Lake. A boy named Richard Tyler wishes that Voorhees would return as he fears. After that, it cuts to a now-destroyed Glasgow City in Scotland. The main hero, Goku stands up in the roof of the highest cinema in the world. Coraline (now speechless) gives Goku a Dragonball, which summons all the heroes from the rubble, including Wolverine and Optimus Prime. The music which the heroes rise is "Freedom Fighters" by Two Steps From Hell. He mentions Heath Ledger's 2008 death. After, he goes into the Burell Collection, only to find the villain Jason Voorhees. Goku made Voorhees retreat because of his Kamehameha. Jeff Tracey gives Goku a way to end the 1900-2900 War. He uses his Thunderbirds machines in order to rescue men from a building. They are too late. Jason Voorhees is to powerful and caused a fire, killing all the men. Jason later turned Anikan Skywalker into Darth Vader for his plans of evil. Goku states that he is too late. Storm, one of the X-Men, orders Goku to defeat Voorhees. Chun-Li, Goku's sister, says that his Kamehameha attack could put Jason to Pandora's Box again. If Jason is in the box, his curse over the world will break. Hope will be released from the box forever. Goku and his group All Heroes United draw a picture of He-Man and She-Ra, both of whom are found murdered at Kirk Alloway, miles away from the war-torn Glasgow. Near Kirk Alloway, Jason Voorhees stabs Sailor Moon, another hero, at the heart. Goku and All Heroes United take the three dead bodies to Captains Luc-Picard and his son James T. Kirk. They launch the Starship Enterprise and Thunderbird 3 into outer space. Optimus reveals that if Goku kills Jason, all the curse of evil will break and those that it killed will be resurrected. Cyclops rushes to Thunderbird 2 and fetches Goku. Kirk leaves Thunderbird 1 in Antartica, location of the Fortress of Solitude. He goes inside the Fortress. He finds the cure. The rest of All Heroes United go to outer space and go to Thunderbird 5 to rescue a soldier. Robocop goes to Thunderbird 4. When he does, Magneto unleashes black magic to Detroit. Robocop goes underwater to defeat Magneto and most of the Ed-209s. Jason Voorhees appears before Goku's eyes. The film's climax: Goku, now armoured, goes into Metropolis to defeat Jason Voorhees, who is using his Kryptonite. Goku stabs Jason at the heart, reviving those he killed, breaking his curse, and restoring peace. He uses his Kamehameha to put Jason and the villain army to Pandora's Box. Judge Dredd returns to guard the city. Robocop rebuilds Glasgow. The heroes, including Jeese Einstein, Ryu Hayabusa, Mega Man, and Despereaux, are all in their win poses, in a rock near the ocean. They all freeze, and the last words below their frozen poses was "and they all lived happily ever after.". The credits play songs include "Total Eclipse Of The Heart", "There You'll Be", "Dream Away", "What If", "Yuria... Eien Ni", "If You Can Dream", "The Final Countdown", Animetal's "Denkou Choujin Gridman" & "Daitetsujin 17" Medley, and "Bokura Wo Nosete" Play. The closing logos are in order: Milkyway Image, Virgin Video 1991, 1942 Pictures, and Overture Films. Someone writes "The End" on the four logos. Victor Carloli narrates "This is a Senator Entertainment presentation.". The film ends.